As mobile devices become more popular among users, developers provide more applications. One type of application for mobile devices provides traffic information for roadways. Typically, the traffic information is provided on a display as a color coded roadway. For example, if traffic is flowing as normal the roadway may be highlighted in green. If traffic is disrupted, traffic may be highlighted in red.
Traffic information for existing mobile device applications is often unreliable. The traffic data may only be from a single source and may often be unavailable. As a result, the traffic information may be unreliable and frustrating for users.
There is a need in the art for an improved traffic data processing system for mobile devices.